Black and Yellow Eyes
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is my experience with a haunted DS System and Five different games. My first Creepypasta that I wrote with my BFF. Enjoy!


_**Part 1**_

I never thought I would have been put in this position. I'm a female gamer and I've read so many stories of haunted video games…. And now I have my own story to tell. It deals with a haunted DS system. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "A haunted DS System? Yeah right!"

I have three DS games and two GBA games that I tried playing on the system. I know it wasn't a smart thing to do, playing five games, but I felt like I need it to do it.

How did I come across this fucked up system? Before getting to that, I need to tell you why I needed a DS system in the first place. When I was in high school, my parents had gotten me a Pink Nintendog DS System for Christmas. To tell you the truth I didn't like it from the start, because I strongly dislike the color pink. But the dog paw print on the right hand corner made up for it. I thought it was cute. The System (of course) came with the Nintendogs, it was the "Best Friends" game.

A few months passed, and I had gotten bored of the Dogs game. I got into playing games in the Dragon Quest series after playing DQ VIII, and I found myself a lot happier with my latest purchase: the Dragon Quest Heros: Rocket Slime Game.

I loved this game, especially the Tank Battles, which I usually cheated on. Throughout these battles I would have the Hero (who I lazily named Slimey) in the enemy tank while my party did all the work. I would sabotage the enemy tank and keep it from being used to attack my own tank. I also did this to stay close to the heart of the enemy's tank.

I found the final boss a chore to beat though, the possessed Don Clawleone. I can't remember if his tank was capable of being sabotaged or not. I just remember that his ammo would fire automatically while he proceeded to be a dick and attack our tank. He could defeat you with one hit so I had Slimey hold him at bay when Slival (Who was your only party member at the time) used your ammo to defeat him. I was so happy when I beat the game and nothing stopped me from playing it all over again.

I didn't discover the Game Boy Advance feature until after it started to happen. A year later, after beating Rocket Slime. I'd finally gotten my next game, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days. Again, one of my favorite series. The first KH game that I had played was the very first of the series. I'd play and beaten (in order) Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, and Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (including The Riku's Story: Reverse/Rebirth.) I had yet to beat 358/2 days.

From the very beginning of my first shot at the game, my DS system started to act funny. Sometimes the system would freeze on the "Warning-Health and Safety" screen. But what had really made me stop playing the DS games was the R/L buttons. Sometimes they wouldn't function properly and, of course, Kingdom Hearts needed the R/L buttons to get past the tutorial and choose a world for Roxas to explore when he was doing a mission. In other words, the game was useless without those buttons.

No, this isn't when the DS became haunted. It happened because whenever I got frustrated with a game, I usually toss the DS system or PS2 controller onto the floor. Not hard enough for either to be completely destroyed but enough for them to malfunction. Eventually (after trying and failing in the Xion fight) the two buttons completely stop functioning and I could no longer play KH or Rocket Slime. Sure, I know that Rocket Slime doesn't depend on the R/L buttons as much as KH, but the little letter icons that'll show up on the side of the screen after saving a Slime would get too distracting. Even through the R/L button wont work the system still to say it would be a while before I could play those again. Nintendogs would just be too boring to force myself to play.

After finding the GBA feature in the system I smiled happily. I do have a GBA System but it was so dark that I would have to play the games so close to my face to see what was happening. I have a total of three GBA Games. Pokemon: FireRed, Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournament Tactics, and Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (which I had lost).

Being able to Play Yu Yu Hakusho And FireRed again, I could have dance with excrement. On the DS System I managed to beat both games but I missed Kingdom Hearts and Rocket Slime, the Dragon Quest game more then KH.

So I recently bought a new DS System from an Auction only for 65 bucks. And I loved the appearance of the system. Outside was black and had red thorny vines. On the inside there where small red roses on two corner with a Skeleton hands grabbing onto the throney stem. The hand on the bottom left corner near the arrow pad had blood coming from the thorns. I thought nothing bad about it, in fact I thought it was pretty badass. It obviously was a used system for Nintendo would never come up with such an awesome design. The Design looks like it should be on a skate-borer shoe. It's that bad ass...well at the time.

I can't return the system back to the guy I bought it from. It was one of his rules, but something like this should never end up in someone else's hands anyway.

**Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days**

When I first I brought the system home, something made me feel like I should beat Kingdom Hearts before playing the other games. So, I popped the tiny square cartridge into the system and turned it on. The game started out as normal. I hit Story Mode and Continue. When the title showed up, it read "Day 357 Tears". Getting ready for Roxas to face Xion again I had headed to the clock tower.

When the screen faded into black, there was a loud scream that came from the speakers. It sounded like Xion after she was defeated by Riku. But...it made my skin crawl. It wasn't her normal-cry scream. It sounded like she was being violently tortured. I know I hadn't played the game for a long time but I knew even still that this wasn't normal at all. After that there was nothing but black screen for about a minute. Then the cut-scene finally shown up. It played as it normally would, save for jerky glitching twice in the middle.

When the cut-scene ended, the screen immediately showed both Roxas and the human looking Xion. They were in Halloween Town, where you fight Xion's second boss battle. This was very odd, since you have to fight her in wonderland first. Another thing I found odd was Xion herself. Her face and neck was light gray. Her eyes were black with yellow pupils. In her hand was her Keyblade. No music could be heard, just the light breeze of the wind you would hear in a Kingdom hearts game.

Roxas's back faced the screen as it normally would. Xion's yellow eyes snapped to Roxas and her mouth showed out a sinister grin as she let out a demonic chuckle. In the middle of the chuckle Roxas turns to face the screen. What I saw made by breath lodge itself in my throat: Roxas' eyes. His eye had been gouge out of the sockets of his skull, and blood oozed out of the black pits.

He just stood there, face screen, eyes gouged out, and a posses Xion still cackling behind him. He then opens his mouth wide as blood pours out. Looking closely I noticed his tongue was cut out! He stood like that for a minute as Xion raised her Keybade over her head then the screen snapped to black but the audio stayed the same until I heard something swing and Roxas' screams for bloody murder.

When the scene snapped back on the screen I screamed at the sight. Bloody pieces of Roxas was scattered around Xion in a circle. You couldn't even recognize him anymore. What disturbed me the most was Xion. She was chuckling insanely in her demonic tone and rubbing Roxas's blood on her face. With that I had to shut it off.

What the fuck happened to my game?! It never did this before. I know it wasn't just my imagination and I also know it wasn't smart to turn the game back on but I needed to see if I wasn't losing my mind and seeing things. When I turn the system back on It didn't even go through any Safety warnings or credits. It just went to the last scene when I turned the game off, pieces of Roxas in a circle around Xion while she insanely chuckled and rubbed his blood on her face. Turning off the game again and pulled out the cartridge and threw it in the closest drawer. Looking at the other games that I was ready to play.

_**Part 2**_

**Rocket Slime**

Removing the Kingdom Hearts game, I popped in Rocket Slime and flipped the switch back on. I mean, sure, Kingdom Hearts had been kinda freaky, but how fucked up could a game about a little blue blob inside a tank get?

Just like when I turned on Kingdom Hearts the second time, no Warning/Safety screen and no Credits. The off screen just snapped to a scene. In Rocket Slime, Slimey (Or the Hero) was facing the screen. He had a goopy-gray body and black eyes with yellow pupils. He was inside the final Boss' tank and blood splatters covered the walls and floor. Right next to the twisted slime sprite popped Slival's helmet with blood dripping from the tip of the horn. The music to Mt. Krakatroda was playing in a slow, low tone.

A text box appeared under the slime sprite. "Slimey- I ripped it off of his head and gouged his eyes out with the tip. His screams sounded like this." Then the slime sprite opened his mouth wide and out came an ear-bleeding, agonizing scream that sound like it came from a human male. If the sound had gone any higher I think my speakers would have stopped working.

After a full minute the screaming finally stopped and the sprite put on a sinister grin. It actually chuckled, and darkly at that, which is odd since before it used only a text box to communicate with.

The screen faded to black, until only the yellow pupils remained. They, too, disappeared. Then the screen faded back into view, and I could see it was a different scene entirely.

Hooly, Big Daddy, Swotsy, and Ducktor Cid surround the Slime king. The Slime King was telling them of something gruesome. His text box mentioned that his daughter's suffering was put to rest. He then explains that the princess had beaten the queen to death and began devouring the remains. After the text box disappeared the scene started to glitch in a jerky manner.

Eventually the screen stopped glitching and all of the slimes were gone. In their place was an old looking crumbling castle and a rusted throne. The screen scrolled up to the canvas, which the players could paint whatever they wanted on. The canvas was black with red pain on it, which spelled out the word _**"NEXT!"**_like the system was telling me to try another game that wasn't as pathetic as this one.

Turning off the system and popping out the game, I grabbed the next game, one that I thought would be more pathetic than Rocket Slime: Pokemon FireRed. None of the Pokemon Creepypastas had come close to getting me scared. I got used to Strangle Red, Blue Tears, Lost Silver, Hypno's Lullaby, and all of the stories about Lavender Town fairly quickly. And Escape from Lavender Town made me laugh to no end when I found out that it's nothing but a troll game.

_**Part 3**_

**Pokemon: FireRed**

Starting the game, the off-black screen snapped to my character, Sarah, standing in the first room of the Elite four. The first Elite, Lorelei, was on her knees. When I tried to interact with her, she threw up blood. After that "lovely image", Lorelei fell over. In her back, there was a long slit, and I realized that she'd been murdered. Trying again to interact with her a text box appeared. It was Sarah that talked. "Her skin will start to fall to the floor quickly. Soon no one will recognize her….not that anyone will care." She said heartlessly.

The door to the next room opened and Sarah slowly walked through it. In the next rooms was the same thing: the Elites falling to the floor, each dead. Then the last room came up. This is where your rival normally is, and yes, he was there. His back faced the screen and Sarah slowly walked up behind him. "Who needs respect when you can have their blood." He turned around to face Sarah and when he did, the room burst into fire. Attention to the fire was almost non-existent, however, as it had been stolen by the eyes of my enemy.

"My sister….my Grandfather, Bill…. the Elite 4….My Pokemon... Now you can join them." Your rival then pulled out a knife and lunged at Sarah. She didn't even dodge. She just stood still as the other sprite started to cut her up. When he was finished, what was left of Sarah was nothing but a pile of shredded and torn body parts scattered around him. Your rival just stood there and chuckled insanely, before rubbing the blood into his skin as the Xion sprite had earlier.

Before I had a chance to shut off my DS the screen cut to black and nothing but silence could be heard. I should have known better then to think that this wasn't the end of the FireRed game, though. Suddenly and slowly, the image of my character slid into view with her bloody hands covering her face. She stayed like this until I hit the A button. When that tiny button was all the way down, Sarah's hands disappeared and she started to scream. Her body was shaking and her mouth was open wide. The scream was blood-curdling, and her eye were rolled back into her head. I shut the game off to save my eardrums before they had a chance to burst.

_**Part 4**_

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournement Tactics**

I popped in my YYH cartridge. The usual warnings and credits showed up, though they were very glitchy and unreadable. The main menu screen showed Yusuke, as it was supposed to. But his appearance was hardly normal. Instead of pointing to the screen in a Spirit Gun ready-to-shoot position, his arms were down at his sides, and his head was tilted to the right. His hair looked messy, as if he'd been in a fight, and his face carried a sinister grin. His eyes were like every other character I have come to face in this string of terrifyingly warped games. I also noticed his white t-shirt was torn.

Clicking start and choosing the file I had already beaten, I found the Yusuke sprite looking very similar to the picture on the main menu. However, the sprite would violently jerk with every move he made. Going to the Arena area, I saw a few spots which looked like they'd never been beaten. I knew I'd already beaten this entire game, but with a raised eyebrow I chose one of the spots anyway. Only finding the messed-up version on Yusuke in my party, I moved on to the game-play.

When the screen flashed to the battle area, there were no demons to fight. Going to check the grounds, Yusuke's movement was very limited. Those who play the game know that character movement is initially very slow, and that it's increased by points you gain as your character levels up. Yusuke's level wasn't very high at all, so it took a bit of time to get where he was going. When his sprite made it to the far corner of the map, a cut-scene played. It was of piles of body parts belonging to the other characters' sprites. The cut-scene zoomed in on each bloody, chunky pile of flesh, each one so rotted that it was hard to tell what had belonged to whom. The cut-scene ended and the Yusuke sprite turned to face the screen. His head slowly tilted to the left, stopping only when it was completely sideways. The grin given to me by Yusuke's sprite is one that I cannot remove from my head, even now.

The screen faded to black for a few moments, and when it came back on, Yusuke's sprite was back in the Arena area. It walked to another battle field on its own, again with the jerking and glitching. This area is where you'd normally battle Boss Karasu with all of your party's members, and Karasu and Yusuke were on the field. No one else was present, and nothing was happening aside from his and Yusuke's sprites standing there, seemingly staring each other down. There were no movements or text boxes… Not even battle music was playing, and I was getting thoroughly creeped out just watching the fighters. Then, in the blink of an eye, Karasu's hand slashed into Yusuke's throat and out through the back of his head.

I stared blankly at the screen for about a minute, shocked at what I thought was such a quick ending, when Yusuke's sprite suddenly regained his balance and shoved his arms through Karasu's torso. Seconds later, Yusuke tore his arms free from Karasu's body via his sides. Karasu's body was now lying on the ground, in half and with crimson blood oozing onto the ground. As if that weren't gruesome enough, the screen's image started violently jerking around. After it settled, the other characters of the Toguro team were also in scattered pieces around Yusuke's sprite. Yusuke faced the screen, wearing the same neck wound Karasu had created. His head bobbed up and down, an indication of him chuckling, as the sound which normally plays when a character dies rang out.

The game just stayed like that for almost a minute, as I waited to see what else would happen. Nothing did. Turning it off, I looked at the remaining game: Nintendogs.

_**Part 5**_

**Nintendogs: Best Friends**

Oh God…. I think I'm going to be sick remembering this part. Since the last game ended, I'd felt my stomach beginning to practice gymnastics. I knew the other games weren't as messed up as this one. The other games involve things that aren't real. A boy that kills creatures with a key shaped sword, a small blue blob fighting in a tank, Creatures that can be captured in small containers that fit in your pocket, and a teenage boy fighting demons to save the world...Those are not real. But Nintendogs was based on real dogs, and the existing methods for taking care of them.

Turning the game on, I found it hard to believe what I was seeing. My dogs greeted me, and from what I could tell they were very healthy. Well, aside from a few fleas they'd gotten because they'd gone without being bathed for so long, at least. I have two dogs; A Female Golden Retriever named Medea, and a male Beagle named Sora. Equally surprising was the fact that the game was playing as it normally would. I gave the dogs a bath, fed them and gave them milk to drink. Everything was going smoothly, until I decided to take little Sora out for a walk.

After choosing a route, Sora happily followed it. When I make my routes, I try to get as many mystery blocks as the route limit will let me.

When Sora found the first Mystery box, he also found another dog. How Sora reacted to the dog is like how he would react to a toy or an item that he didn't like. The dog belonging to Shino and the game said "Shino has a little Well-Intentioned Advice for you"

"I pity this poor dog. If it only knew what will happen to it." Raising an eye brow, I continued the route. The same thing happened with two other dog owner npcs. The third owner was Meimei. Just like the first time, the game said, "Meimei has a bit of well-intentioned advice for you." The following message, however, wasn't geared toward my dog."You should be in an insane asylum." And with that said got away from that until I ran into Meghen. "Your eyes are so freaky." Huh?

My…. eyes? My mind raced through the memories of the other games. Black eyes, in all of them...had black eyes, with yellow pupils. "Your eyes are so Freaky!" How could I not have noticed it before? It wasn't any of the other characters who were possessed. It was….me. Not just my character, but the one playing the game…. I was somehow warped, as well.

When Sora and I returned home, I caught a glimpse of the outside from the window. The sky was dark and the buildings were on fire. I really didn't want to continue playing after that, but I needed to see what would happen to my dogs.

Checking my main inventory thoroughly, I realized that every item I pulled out on the dogs earned me menacing growls and loud barking. Every single item. When I went into the Etc Supplies menu, I saw an item I know I didn't have had before. It was a knife with a dagger icon next to the item title. Clicking the item to get a better look at it, I noticed that there was blood on the sharp edge. My guess is that this is the same knife the rival killed Sarah with back in FireRed. My dogs ran back up to the screen and just sat there, growling more fiercely than before. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn that the dogs were snapping at me with their fangs.

To see what other fucked up things would happen, I entered Medea into a Disk Competition. The animation went through normally, as did the text boxes from Ted and Archie. But when their conversation ended, after the last dialogue box faded, Medea appeared. She stood right in front of the screen, with the timer counting down from 60. She started growling and barking at me. The back ground faded into black until there was nothing left but the timer and the barking Golden Retriever.

The knife that was in my Supplies list appeared in front of me. At the sight of it, Medea ran off. Taking a deep gulp I tapped on the screen and the knife took off in a throwing motion. I then turned the DS off, not wanting to know if it had made impact or not. I held it in my hands for a moment, then set it down onto the wooden table in front of me. The very second after I set the console down, I felt vomit shoot up in my throat. Covering my mouth with my hand I ran for the bathroom with tears in my eyes.

I kind of have an idea of why a DS system would do this, but I'm not going to point fingers at anyone or anything. As for the games I tried on this system, I took them and attempted to replay them on my older DS system. I started with Pokemon, and everything played as normal…. Until I hit the continue button. Then, A screen popped up, stating "The save file has been corrupted. The previous file will be loaded." Instead of starting where I'd last saved…. the game started from the very beginning with Sarah waking up in bed. No money, no Badges, and no Pokemon... Son of a bitch! My other games did the same thing, each leaving me at their starts and with NOTHING.

I won't sell it or give it away, but I really don't know what to do with the fucked up DS. Why would I let anyone else see this sort of thing anyways?

* * *

I apologize that Blood was a bit over used

Please Review


End file.
